Murasaki
by Neko C
Summary: A la vida no siempre hay que mirarla color de rosa. El morado también es una buena opción.


***Sale de un pastel gigante que dice "¡Feliz 2012!"* Y después de mucho tiempo, ¡aquí vuelvo yo para seguir torturándolos a todos con mis fics prometidos! Bien, sigamos con mi pseudo saga navideña (edición Verano 2011-2012 xD).**

**Esta vez es una dedicación súper especial para Arikel DelaRosa, lamento haber tardado tanto, queridita, espero que te guste.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, UTAUs y Fanmades son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, sólo me adjudico la trama del fic.**

**Se agradece a Aiko Kimura por ser mi beta siempre :3**

**¡A disfrutar!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Murasaki**

Los solteros empedernidos nunca podrán conocer la verdadera felicidad que se siente cuando uno comparte su vida con la mujer ideal para uno... bueno, ese era el consuelo que se repetía una y otra vez Gakupo desde que Luka había quedado embarazada y cada cinco segundos lo culpaba de cualquier cosa con sus ataques hormonales, sin contar que sus nuevas "salidas juntos" se resumían a ir a tiendas de bebé a comprar atuendos para su futura heredera e ir a ver vidrieras para encontrar la cuna ideal —según su novia— para ella. También le hubiera encantado haber comprado esa pequeña espada que vio en la vidriera de una armería, sin embargo, un rotundo "no" y un atún gigante amenazándolo lo hicieron desistir.

Lejanas le parecían esas noches en las que salía a bailar a una discoteca y cortar con su katana a cualquiera que no pudiera seguirle el ritmo, o esas tardes practicando Kendō con Yuuma hasta terminar rendidos y tirados sobre el tatami; sin mencionar las íntimas caricias y otras cuantas acciones que tenía con la de cabellos rosas en cualquier momento del día. Luka recién llevaba cinco meses de embarazo y él ya se sentía llegar a su límite de nerviosismo.

No es como si se debiera preocupar demasiado, su doctor siempre le aseguraba que la niña crecía sana y fuerte dentro del cuerpo de su novia, pero eso no lo dejaba completamente satisfecho; claro que no tenía dudas sobre la salud de su hija, mas… era difícil de explicar, sólo reservaba su desconfianza.

Hablar con los jóvenes Kagamine, orgullosos padres primerizos, esa tarde antes de Navidad —el día más ocupado para todos los Vocaloids— tampoco le dio mucha relajación que digamos, aunque fue reconfortante de cierta forma.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Gakupo —aseguró su amigo rubio—. Recuerdo que cuando Rin pasó por lo mismo, decidió perseguirme con la Roda-Roda por toda la mansión alegando que era mi culpa que ella estuviera gorda.

—No lo sé, Len-dono —articuló el samurái, siempre con su respeto característico—. El día que Luka me dio la noticia salté de alegría, literalmente. —Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que desvió su mirada a sus manos—… y ahora, no sé qué pensar. Luka se comporta más extraña y distante que antes, sin contar que ahora tiene un atún gigante más cercano a ella que yo.

—Gakupo —Rin tomó la palabra—, ¿no te ha pasado por la cabeza que Luka se siente igual que tú en este mismo momento? —El mayor dirigió la vista a la rubia con la pequeña en sus brazos—. Nadie está preparado para tener un hijo, es normal sentirse nervioso, pero lo mínimo que una mujer embarazada espera es un poco de apoyo de su pareja cuando más lo necesita.

—Vaya, qué madura has sonado, Rin —comentó el muchacho a su gemela, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo—. Pero, en serio, nada es color de rosa, Gakupo, todo tendrá sus dificultades, mucho más cuando la bebé nazca. Así que prepárate para que tu vida de un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y a disfrutarlo como nada en este mundo—Len sonrió, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la madre de Sayumi.

—¡Gakupo! —Un grito que parecía provenir de las profundidades del propio Averno despertó a la niña en los brazos de Rin —que soltó una mirada asesina de manera involuntaria— y distrajo la atención de la conversación y lo hizo palidecer. Era gracioso considerar que uno de los mejores samuráis de su época se ponía blanco del espanto con sólo escuchar a Luka gritar su nombre.

—Creo que… la paz terminó. —Se levantó del sillón que estaba frente al sofá donde los gemelos se mantenían al margen del desastre que resultaba ser la mansión por los preparativos para la noche—. Rin-dono, Len-dono, creo que debo enfrentarme al destino.

—Suerte —musitaron los dos rubios al unísono, casi compadeciéndose de su amigo.

Mientras caminaba a la dirección de donde provenían los gritos no pudo olvidar la última frase que le había dicho Len: "Nada es color de rosa" (claro, si no contábamos el color natural del cabello de su novia) y no dudó en que tenía razón, siempre existían dificultades, miedos, limitaciones y no por eso había que doblegarse, sólo esforzarse más por luchar por lo que uno quería y creía.

Al llegar al lado de su novia un escalofrío recorrió toda la extensión de su espina dorsal. Luka lo miraba como si hubiera fuego dentro de sus ojos y, como si ya fuera parte de ella, sosteniendo en su mano derecha el atún gigante en señal de amenaza.

—¿Llamabas, Luka? —preguntó con inocencia el de cabello morado.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que seas tan inútil y me dejes sola cuando más te necesito!_? ¿_¡Crees que esta fiesta se hará sola!_?_ ¡Gakupo, eres un inútil! —pronunció con fiereza, al mismo tiempo que levantaba el pescado sobre su cabeza.

—Me gustaría saber qué es el asunto importante donde te dejé plantada, Luka, así podría disculparme y ayudarte —objetó el hombre de cabellera morada, preparándose para recibir un golpe que seguramente lo dejaría inconsciente hasta que su hija naciera.

La aludida no respondió con palabras, sólo ensombreció la mirada ante tal respuesta.

—Pss, Gakupo-san, si Luka-san te golpea con el atún, por favor trata de no romperlo, que Iroha-chan y yo todavía no decidimos si esa será la cena de esta noche —intervino Miki. ¡Genial, un pescado era más importante que él!

—Idiota, inútil, imbécil —maldijo la de pelos rosados, tanto en inglés como en japonés, al tiempo que se preparaba para atestarle el golpe final a su novio.

… Gakupo tenía que agradecerle a todos los santos de todas las religiones el hecho de que Miku y Kaito llegasen justo a tiempo a tiempo de grabar su video y evitar que una masacre cayera sobre su persona.

La cena no fue un mayor alivio, Luka estaba más inquieta y sensible que lo que acostumbraba él y se movía de un lado a otro de su silla, como si le resultase incómoda. Ya estaban casi a la espera del estreno mundial del video de Miku y Kaito cuando la de cabellera rosada parecía estar ahogada en sus propios pensamientos. Trató de tomar una de sus manos, cosa que sorprendentemente ella aceptó con ahínco.

"Puede que Rin tenga razón, debo apoyar más a Luka" pensó mientras le sonreía con ternura a su novia y posicionaba su otra palma en el vientre abultado de ella.

—Voy al baño. —La mujer se levantó de improviso y salió a paso acelerado de la sala, dejando a los demás —especialmente al samurái— atónitos.

—Ella, ¿ella se encuentra bien, Gakupo-san? —Mizki fue la primera en romper el silencio, preguntando lo que todos pensaban.

—Iré a ver —aseguró él, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba la Megurine.

El sonido del grifo abierto le indicó con exactitud en qué baño Luka había decidido refugiarse, y, para su suerte, la puerta se mantenía entreabierta, por lo que pudo espiar sin dificultad a la jadeante muchacha.

—Podrías calmarte un poco, ¿no? Aún hay tiempo —le habló a su vientre, como si la niña dentro la escuchase—. Dios, eres tan molesta como tu padre cuando quieres —soltó para después suspirar con pesadez y apretarse el vientre.

—Luka, ¿qué tienes? —Gakupo irrumpió en la habitación, acercándose a su novia que ya estaba algo encorvada—. ¿Te duele?

—N-no es nada, idiota, ya se me pasará —espetó ella con frialdad.

—¡Pero, Luka, puede ser algo grave! Vamos, te llevaré al hospital a que te revisen.

—¡Ya basta, dije que no es nada! ¡La bebé se quedará aquí un tiempo más! —Otro pequeño gemido le cortó la respiración.

—No es algo que te esté preguntando, Luka —aseguró él y, con firmeza, tomó en sus brazos a su novia.

Así, entre medio de maldiciones, miradas curiosas y una Miku bailarina, el samurái se apresuró a meterla dentro de su auto y conducir a una sala de urgencias.

Nada es color de rosa, pero tampoco esperaba Gakupo tener que vérselas con algo tan negro como eso: Luka no paraba de quejarse y maldecirlo una y otra vez por embarazarla —también preguntando por el paradero de su atún gigante—, y él, nervioso como ninguno, sólo trataba de concentrarse en conducir por la nevada autopista y no tener ningún accidente que lamentar.

—No se preocupen, señorita Megurine y señor Kamui, el feto está saludable y muy vivaz. Las molestias que sintió no son más que sus movimientos dentro del útero y que comienza a sentir debido a lo avanzado de la gestación, puede que incluso le haya pateado algunas costillas y por eso le resultó doloroso, pero todo está en orden. —Fue el veredicto del médico de guardia después de examinar con cuidado a Luka.

Gakupo sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, a la vez que sentía una piernita apoyarse sobre la mano que había colocado en el vientre de Luka, que aún seguía acostada luego de la ecografía.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no había nada que preocuparse, mi idiota, no tienes que alertarte por todo.

Él sonrió, complacido y sin objetar nada. Puede que hubiera sido pesimista y pensado lo peor, ¿pero era un idiota por tomar precauciones? Besó con delicadeza los labios de su novia, como si fuera el mejor calmante del mundo.

—¿Sabes, Luka? He estado pensando en un nombre para ella desde hace un tiempo…

—¿Y?

—Bueno, me gustaría que me dejaras nombrarla Murasaki —La Megurine rió ante la ocurrencia de su novio, mas no objetó nada en contra de ese nombre.

—Muy bien, Murasaki será. La pequeña ninja samurái.

Nada es color de rosa, pero tampoco había que ser pesimista como para considerarlo todo negro, era mejor dejar el punto de vista con un punto medio.

Algo más… morado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

***Salta de alegría porque todavía no se cree que terminó* *Se resbala con restos de crema del pastel* Ufff, si bien enero fue largo, más prolongado fue mi bloqueo de escritor.**

**Bien, Arikel linda, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Como a todos los demás, por supuesto!**

**Y ahora, espero volver pronto… tengo asuntos pendientes por aquí.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_

**P.D.: Si alguien tiene curiosidad, "Murasaki" significa "Morado" en japonés. xD**


End file.
